blood bond
by Scorpina
Summary: There's something about Garou. Metal Bat knew it after their latest fight. He wasn't acting the same, stranger still before passing out, he heard Garou utter four words. He's still trying to make sense of it. What did he mean when he said. "The Hunt is over"? roktavor helped inspire this one! PS this story is complete separate from the other series!
1. Chapter 1

He found him.

At long last, he found him.

The fight barely started, and yet, Garou couldn't contain his excitement. Before him was the S Class hero Metal Bat. Wounded and bleeding from a previous monster attack. It was just like the last time they met, and the first time they fought. However, Garou knew beyond a shadow of a doubt now. Metal Bat was the one.

Be he couldn't be happier. His smile only grew and grew the more he fought him, the vigour in this one is not to be taken for granted. 'Fighting spirit, can keep going, his strength increases after each blow. And that smell…' Garou thought to himself. Every strike he landed against Bad, pushed more blood from his body. Some even splattered on to Garou. When Bad was down and unable to see, Garou took a moment and lapped up the blood from his fists.

He got chills.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this." Garou said with a purr in his tone.

"Shut it and fight!" Bad snapped back.

Metal Bat rallied himself once more, taking aim at Garou, yet somehow, the human monster got faster, avoided the strike and landed another stiff blow to Bad. He heard the air forced out of his lungs, he felt his body go limp for but a moment as Garou gently eased him down to the street. "I know that fighting spirit of yours will kick in once more. But let me say this. I'll be back for you." As he stared down at Bad lying on the street, he smiled once more. "The hunt is over." With that, Garou turned and left. He continued to lick the blood from his knuckle and kept peering back towards Bad, smiling with anticipation.

#

His mind pulsed.

Bad felt the fighting spirit fill him once more, his eyes shot open. He got to his feet and ready for war! Yet, he froze. There was no one around him. Garou was gone! "What the hell is this?" he said aloud to himself. He knew it wasn't like Garou to leave in the middle of a fight. No one else was around, his sister wasn't there to interfere and yet, he was gone. Bad knew he was down for a while. Which would have given Garou plenty of time to finish him off, why didn't he? His head was spinning now. With no other danger, Metal Bat retreated and went home.

Zenko was waiting for him. "BAD!" she cheered, but froze. "You're bleeding!"

"Ain't nothing," he said.

Zenko knew what to do, she rushed to the bathroom for the first aid kit, from there she got to work. She cleaned his wounds, and wrapped up her brother. Other than some gashes he appeared no worst for ware. "That monster looks a lot worst than you huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, it does!" he lied, yet in the back of his mind, he knew he got some good shots in on Garou. However it was how he reacted, completely different than the last time, he hardly flinched let alone really put up a fight. It was as if Garou was something else entirely, his movements, his strikes, even the way he talked during the battle. He was excited. Something about it enthralled him.

"Bad?"

"Sorry, what you say little sis?"

"You can't keep this up!" she protested. "What if there comes a time where something is just too strong to defeat? What are you going to do?... what am I going to do?" she asked.

"Whoa, hey, there ain't nothing I can't handle!" he protested. "I got the fighting spirit in me. I will keep going no matter what!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Bad turned to his sister. "Zenko, I won't do anything that would have me be taken away from you." He said. "I promise you!"

She stuck out her pinky. "Pinky swear!"

He smiled and took it. "Pinky swear!"

With that, the two ate dinner and had an early night. Bad however wasn't sleeping. He kept thinking back over the fight, the smile on Garou's lips, that look of utter joy when he saw Bad bleeding. He remembered the air getting knocked out of him, and one thing the human monster said. It still haunts his ears.

"The hunt is over."

He remembered the last time he encounter the hero hunter. Just after elder centipede knocked him back, the two brawled, and yet the fight stopped the moment Zenko came between them, he left then. But why did he leave this one? There was no one coming, he clearly had Bad on the ropes, but there was something different about this fight. Garou wasn't aiming to kill him, in fact, he was excited the moment his eyes locked on to Bad, from there… it all became a blur.

Bad kept tossing and turning, until he felt his body suddenly freeze. He couldn't bring himself to move, but then, a sharp pain came to the left side of his neck. His body fell into a deep and sudden relaxed state, his restlessness subsided and a sense of weakness overtook him. His heart began racing in his chest, he could hear it in his own ears as it continued it rapid pace!

He went still, breathing heavily and yet unable to move. Bad woke instantly when he swore he heard Garou's voice in his room, he heard it, clear as a bell. "My perfect match!"

Bad's eyes shot open, his fighting spirit snapped him up and out of the bed. He took in the room and made certain there was no one else within, his heart racing in his chest. Bad was sweating and yet he saw no one. His neck killed though as he slowly eased himself back down on to his bed. Sleep came far easier that time…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bad sort of slept through the night. He kept tossing and turning though, unable to fall into the deep sleep he desired. He kept seeing Garou, and kept hearing his voice. "Should have ended the bastard…" he muttered to himself.

He woke to the sun shining in his room. At first he ignored it. "What is the sun up so early?" he said. Yet as his eyes cleared, he turned to his clock. He had to get Zenko up for school, so he usually wakes at 6:30am.

Bad however jumped out of his bed realizing the time. 10:34! He grabbed whatever shirt was around as he hopped down the hallway changing his pants. "ZENKO! I'M SO SORRY I OVERSLEPT!" he bashed into the hallway walls a few times, by the time he got his pants on, he was in the kitchen. "I'll get… your… lunch…" he froze.

On the kitchen table was a massive meal, pancakes, bacon and eggs. There was already a plate in the sink. It appears she already ate. "Zenko!" he called. But he found a note on the table. "Thank you for breakfast, I got my lunch, see you this afternoon! Z"

Bad froze. "I didn't make her lunch yet…"

He kept staring at the table of food, just as his stomach roared. He has never felt this hungry before. Bad sat down and decided to help himself. Everything was still warm, and it tasted just fine. He piled on the bacon, eggs and pancakes and devoured everything in a single sitting. What was on the table vanished, not even he could believe he ate all of that. "Damn… urp… I was hungry!" he said.

"No surprise…"

Bad jumped to his feet. Standing in the kitchen doorway was Garou! "What the hell!" roared Metal Bat. He looked about, trying to find his weapon of choice, yet he froze when he saw it in Garou's hands! "What… do you want?" Bad demanded.

The smile on the human monster didn't vanish. Instead it only grew as his eyes bore into Bad. He then turned his focus to the bat in his hand, toying with it at first. "We need to talk."

"Like hell I am going to sit here and listen to you! After everything you have done to the other heroes. I'm going to kick your ass!"

Garou chuckled. "This is the thanks I get for making you and your sister breakfast and making her lunch, getting her to school on time. I don't even get a thank you?" he questioned.

"You… you did all this? Why the hell would you do this?"

Garou pointed to the chair. "Have a seat."

"Fuck you!"

Garou shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, stand. It won't make what I say any easier." Garou then looked at Bad, dead in the eyes, as he smiled, he revealed something shocking. Within his mouth, were fangs! "Have you seen these bad boys last time we fought?" he asked pointing to his incisors.

Bad froze, slowly, he eased himself down into the chair. "Is that why you're here? You're here to feed off me… to kill me!"

Garou laughed again, he pulled up a chair and turned it around, he rested his head on the back of it, but that smile didn't vanish. "I already have fed off of you, you… are my perfect match." He said.

Bad began to feel sick, then his hand went towards his neck where he felt the pain last night. His hands carefully skimmed over the skin, when he froze and felt the two holes that have already healed over. "You… you son of a bitch!"

Garou only snickered. "I didn't think I would ever find my match like this. But I got to admit. It paid off. Why do you think I was 'hero hunting?' huh? The first time we fought, my sense were clouded, I couldn't pick up on whether or not you were the one… I was a little too far gone at that moment, turning mind you into a horrible creature… but I had a hunch. So I started hunting again, for my own personal hero… you became that. You see, I need you Bad… I have to have you."

"Like hell you are! Who the hell gave you the right to come into my house and suck my blood? For that matter how can you get it when you weren't invited! Isn't that a rule or something?"

"I'm not one for the rules of man or the myths they make about vampires." Garou turned to the bat he held in his hand and then he passed it back to Bad. Much to Metal Bat's surprise! He took it back rather quickly, but still, he wanted to bash Garou's head in.

"This is all a trick, it has to be. You're just messing with me! And for argument sake, if I believe this shit, what makes you think that I am going to go along with it!"

There was a serious look on the face of Garou. "Because, if you don't. You are going to be in danger." He said. "I have already marked you, others can and will know that I have, and if you don't do as I say… well… I can't promise your safety."

"Fuck my safety, what about my sister?"

Garou sighed. "When I said, I am not one for rules… there is another. When one finds their… Well, in Korean is called mein koseu. When one is found… they are to sever their connection to the mortal world… For you see Bad, you aren't human anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean I ain't human no more?!"

"The moment I bit you, I marked you, since I didn't take all of your blood, my bite has turned you… partly. Not completely, but partly. Making you a half vampire, to live eternally. So, in doing so. Part of the tradition is that the mortal life you lived, gets severed. Your living relatives are to be killed so you become mine and mine alone. Your sole focus is me, everything do you… is for me…." Garou paused as Bad froze to the news, nearly too stunned to say a word. "But as I said, I am not one for the rules. I have no intention of harming your sister."

"Like you would get that far anyway!" Bad shot out of his chair, he began pacing about, trying to figure out what to do next, how to go about doing it. Yet he kept staring back at Garou who sat rather contently in the chair. Out of all the times, he could have come in, wreck the place, and killed him in an instant. However, ever since he came into the house, he has fed his sister, got her to school and made him breakfast. "What's a mein koseu?" he asked.

He refused to explain that. "You may want to consult the supernatural expert at the Association. One of the S Class heroes is your known expert on the subject."

"Zombieman?" he asked.

Garou laughed. "Opposite of Zombieman."

Bad felt sick to his stomach. "You don't mean…"

Garou's smile only grew. He stood up and out of the chair, "I am going to head off. I'll be back later," Just as he was leaving, he paused and turned to Bad. "You better keep up with your meals. Healthy and hearty ones! I don't want you going all trembly on me!"

Bad tried to process everything, he blinked and Garou was gone.

With a sigh, he knew he had to consult the Supernatural expert. He just wished he didn't have to!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smelly Lid Prison.

Bad wondered in, thanks to his S Class Rank he got instant clearance. Yet the guards were curious. "Why did you need to speak with him?"

"Nothing of concern for you, apparently he's the expert on something and I need info."

The guards nodded. They led Bad to the library, there he found Puri-Puri Prisoner on the computer. He appeared to be deeply enthralled in something, so Bad approached with caution.

"Puri, I got to talk to you!"

He pulled away from the computer screen. "Oh… Mr. Bad Bat has come to pay me a visit. Was is good for Christmas or something?" he asked with a grin.

"Get over yourself. I need info, and I hear you're the guy to talk to."

He appeared intrigued now. "What do you need to know about the supernatural?"

"What's a mein koseu?" he asked.

The question stunned Prisoner to say the least. "Oh? Why do you need to know that?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Come, sweet one, let me explain." Puri pulled up a chair to the computer screen. Bad was reluctant to sit down, but he was desperate for answers. Puri of all things brought up a web comic. "Have you heard of this little comic strip, called the Sweetest Man? It's a delight!" he explained.

"I ain't here to read web comics!" snapped Bad.

Puri sighed. "Well, I am going to explain it anyway. It's about two friends, one who happens to be a vampire, his friend has no idea, but found out one night after the vampire one went out drinking with two others. They dropped him off at the friend's place who didn't go out, there the vampire complained about his thirst, in the spirit of the moment, he lunged and bit his friend's lip. Making him a half vampire. Mein koseu… it means, main course" he explained.

Bad felt his heart jump into his throat. Is that what he is to Garou? His main course? But, why did he say something about living eternally?

"What else?" Bad questioned.

"Well, essentially, the friend that becomes the half vampire is used as a blood source for the full one, he lives forever just like the true vampire but doesn't need blood to live. Merely to be there when his friend needs to feed, he is ensure the vampire's vitality. They have to have it to survive or they cannot maintain themselves. The sun will burn them, every day activities become harder to do. They will constantly be thirsty for blood. There are other side affects, it can very from vampire to vampire. Either way. It can take them years to find one, hundreds in fact. They will feed off of others until their match is found, and when it is… it's a everlasting bond!"

"Permanent…" whispered Bad.

"Oh if I could have a love like that…" Puri sighed. But then he appeared confused. "Why did you need to know this? Don't tell me you have had a run in with a vampire!" he laughed.

Bad forced a laugh. "Nah! Of course not. Zenko was talking about it with some of her friends, I wanted to know what was going on without having to ask her. You know how sisters can be if you have to ask, they ain't going to tell you!"

Puri shrugged his shoulders. "What this web comic didn't say was this. The vampire has to feed five times from their match to make and forge the bond. When the fifth bite occurs, that's when the changes begin to happen in the match."

"Changes? But you said, they don't become a full vampire!"

"I did, but that doesn't mean there won't be changes." Puri began to grow suspicious. "You seem upset by that tidbit."

Bad once more tried to play it off, but then realized Puri was starting to stare at his neck. If it wasn't for the high collar on his jacket, he would have seen the bite marks by now. "Well, thanks for the help, I got to get going."

Bad left that moment, he was trying not to show his nerves around Puri Prisoner. But he couldn't help but feel that Puri already knew the truth…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That… was heavy," Bad uttered to himself as he got as far away from Smelly Lid Prison as possible. And yet, it doesn't seem to be true in his mind. After all, he's getting information from Puri-Puri Prisoner of all people, and he appears to be gaining his information from web comics he reads! Still, Bad wasn't willing to take the risk. He knows he has to find a way to protect his neck… literally! Yet, as he tried to think things over, his stomach roared! It wasn't even noon and Bad was starving.

Despite the massive breakfast he ate earlier, he found his appetite has spiked to new levels. He has to get some lunch. He took a break at a local dinner and got something to eat. The biggest meal they had to offer with extra helpings. Despite the size of the meal and extra portion, it wasn't enough. "Waitress! I need more please!" he called. "Another one of these!"

She was quick to bring him a second plate, but even that didn't do. He took a third when he finally began to feel full. Despite the sensation, he felt the urge to eat more, a lot more! But it was a good thing he didn't force himself, that was a good chunk of money that went out for a single meal.

On the way home, he thought it over. "If I don't get bit any more, this isn't a forever thing. So, I got to make sure Garou doesn't bite me! I mean what the hell give him the right to turn me. I don't care if I'm his match, why should I? What's the worst that could happen?" he said to himself.

But then, he kept thinking about Zenko and what Garou said. "We are to sever their connection to the mortal world…" that echoed in his mind. It was a vampire rule, and yet Garou doesn't go by them. At least, not that one, but if there are other rules to abide by, what are they? Bad froze as he tried to think things through. He has been marked, so be it. But he isn't fully turned, if he can help it. "Why the hell am I suppose to be his personal blood fountain?" he demanded. "You know what, screw him! He can starve for all I care!"

CRASH!

Bad heard it, just three blocks away a monster has come into the streets. The warning went out, threat level demon. As the people ran away, he ran towards it! Bad was armed and ready to take his aggression out on something, too bad for the monster!

He just arrived when he saw the massive beast. It was trying to grab the people fleeing to devour them. Bad ran in, with a powerful leap, he jumped into the air and smashed the head in on the monster. The first strike ended it! And yet, he froze. Since when could he kill a monster with one strike like that? He needed two or even three blows to say the least to take out a monster, yet one strike? The thing had a thick skull too, those aren't easy to smash in with one shot. Not to mention, how did he jump high enough to hit it in the head?

He knocked the gore off his bat and brushed it off his jacket. The people cheered him as he only smiled and waved before walking off. The clean up crew will take care of it, for now, he will go and pick Zenko up from school.

#

He waited in the parking lot among the other parent. Bad thought it over as he kept looking at the school in a blank stare. He remembers the say he lost his parents to a monster attack, he was the only one to take care of his sister. She was so young. He just turned 14.

Bad just passed his hero exam, it was enough to keep food on the table until he could climb the ranks and earn more. When he made it to S Class by the age of 17, he knew he didn't have to worry about money. There were tough times for him and Zenko, yet he managed.

However, he kept thinking about what was happening now. What was going on between him and Garou. What worried him most was the idea that Garou came into his house, without warning, and without him knowing. He bit him once already and Bad knows he can do so again when he sleeps. Preventing Garou from feeding off him may be easier said than done.

"Bad?!"

He snapped out of his blank stair as he felt his right arm tugged. Looking down, he saw Zenko was out of school. All the other parents and kids were gone. "Are you okay? You looked lost"

"I'm fine… I'm okay… so… how was today?" he asked.

"It was okay, that guy with the white hair walked me to school. Your friend I think… but if he was your friend why did you two fight?"

"He's not my friend." Muttered Bad. "I don't want him anywhere near us, or you for that matter!"

Zenko paused and peered behind him. "Then why is he following us?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bad turned and saw him, lingering just a few feet behind them. Garou!

He was smiling from ear to ear as he began to approach. "I want you got go home now!" Bad said.

"But, Bad…"

"GO!" he ordered. Zenko froze, she couldn't bring herself to run after Bad yelled at her. In fact, tears began to weld in her eyes. "Oh… sis I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Bad then saw Garou standing next to him, he merely looked at him before turning his sights to Zenko.

He swept her up off her feet and placed her on to his shoulders. "There, now tell him to pick on someone his own size!"

Her tears stopped, she giggled as she now towered over Bad. "Put her down…" he demanded.

Garou thought it over. "Hmmm, put her down you say? Zenko, do you want me to put you down?"

"Not until we get home!" she said.

Garou gave him a smug look. "Zenko, has spoken" with that Garou turned his back and began to carry her the rest of the way home on his shoulders.

Bad however wasn't falling for it. He grabbed his arm and wrenched him back enough to make him stop. "I said… put her down. You ain't coming home with us. In fact, I am cutting you off here and now. I am no one's main course!" he said into his ear.

The grin returned on the face of the human monster. "Oh, you know what that is now?" he asked. Garou sighed. "Well, as for cutting me off… we'll talk about that. Second of all, I am coming home with you, because, that's where you live, and that's where I need to be. Third… she still doesn't want to come off my shoulders just yet."

Bad was getting furious. "Listen you sick son of a…"

"Oh look!" Zenko pointed across the street. There they saw some strange looking men, Bad however cringed, he knew these guys. "They are looking right at you Bad, do you know them? Are they friends?" she asked.

"Like hell they are!" Bad growled as he clenched his bat. He had a run in a while ago with a bunch of street punks that answered to a C Class mafia, Bad put the hurt on many of its men, but they didn't take kindly to it. Since then, they have threatened him on the streets to return the favor. Today was the day the favor gets paid in full!

There were 8 men, and they began to approach, their eyes were on Bad, yet Garou stood in front of him. Bad couldn't see, but whatever he was doing, made the men freeze in their steps, they turned pale before turning and making a run for it! Bad could feel it. Something seething off of Garou's body, something dark…

He turned and merely smiled. "Let's get take out tonight."

"PIZZA!" cheered Zenko.

"I could go for pizza, What about you? Pizza?" Garou asked.

Bad glared at him. Thoughts began to go through his mind as to how he is going to get rid of Garou. Yet each time he began to think of something, Garou would turn and stare at him oddly.

 _'_ _That's not nice of you to think that'_

Bad froze as Garou kept walking. "He's in my head now!?" he muttered bitterly to himself.

He caught up to the two just as they made their way home. Garou unlocked the door and took Zenko off his shoulders. "Wow, how did you do that?" she asked. "Bad always locks the door."

Garou smiled. "I have a key now, because, I'm going to be living with you."

Her eyes widened in great excitement. "NO!" Bad protested. "You ain't living here!"

Garou paused. He leaned down to Zenko. "I… I don't have anywhere else to go." He said in a pitiful voice. "Can… can I stay with you?"

"BAD!" she protested. "Let him stay, he made breakfast!"

"I don't care if he makes turducken, he ain't living here!"

Zenko pouted. "But, it's like having another big brother around! You're not always home, he's fun, I like him!" she protested.

Bad grabbed on to Garou's arm and wrenched him off the ground. "What the hell are you doing to my sister?" he demanded with his teeth clenched.

"Let me stay, and I can protect her." Garou whispered back. "As I said, you're marked now. You need me, just as much as I need you."

Bad wanted to punch his face in, he wanted to kick his ass so badly, that Garou would live to regret ever finding him. But, he couldn't not in front of Zenko. He let go of his arm. "You can stay for a few days, nothing more!" he announced.

She latched herself on to Garou. "You get to stay! Let's get pizza!" she announced.

"Yeah, let's get pizza." Garou playfully walked into the house with Zenko latched on to his hip, she giggled as she moved along with Garou's left leg.

Bad trailed behind them, he refused to take his eyes off of Garou. But then, he began to feel it. His head was throbbing, the room felt a little hazy until he heard it in his head. _'Are you okay?_ ' from Garou.

' _My head… what's with my head?_ ' he thought.

 _'_ _Our connection'_ he said. ' _You have established a telepathic connection with me. That and another event has occurred. Strange, normally a telepathic connection doesn't occur until the second bite. Well, usually'_

"Bad?" asked Zenko.

"I… just need to lie down." Bad hobbled to his room, he collapsed on to his bed before the room began to really spin on him. Everything started to ache. His mind for one was pounding like a jackhammer. As he laid there, a gentle knock came on the door. "What?" he called.

Garou invited himself in. He closed the door before leaning against it. "It's happening faster than I thought. I didn't take into consideration your vitality. Nonetheless it's impressive."

Bad managed to sit himself up. "I said it before and I will say it again, go to hell!" he snapped. "For that matter, this buffet is closed to you. You ain't getting another drop out of me!"

Garou wasn't the least bit surprised to his reaction, so he sighed. "You won't be able to resist the urge to do so." Garou said. "Because at this moment, your body is producing far more blood than it needs. It's why you have become so hungry. It is why your head is pounding right now, as well, you will hear me call for you. And you will gain the instinct to know when I need it the most."

Bad flopped back down on his bed, he tried to rub the stress out of his eyes. "This cannot be happening to me!"

"It has, it is, and it will continue. From this moment on, you need to listen to what I say. Be careful with your own thoughts, and learn to control them. I am not the only one who will be able to hear it." He warned. "I can hear everything you are thinking, I can feel everything you feel, and soon. You will be able to do the same with me."

Bad sighed, just as his ears began to ring. He couldn't get it to stop, until he heard it.

Badum

Badum

He could hear a heart beating in his room, Bad sat up and stared at Garou. "Is that…"

"My heartbeat, yes," he said. "And soon, you will know what it means, what the pace says to you…"

"If that is the sound of you wanting blood. You ain't getting any now!"

"Not right now, besides, there's pizza coming. You going to join us or what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zenko happily ate away at the large pizza on the table. Garou joined her as they joked around and savored their food. Although, something troubled her. Zenko kept looking back towards Bad's room. "What's wrong with big bro?" she asked.

Garou gulped the pizza in his mouth. "He's just not feeling too well." He said and tried to get her to focus back on the meal.

However, she shook her head. "No, that's not him when he isn't feeling well. I've seen him sick, he's not sick." She stated. But then, her eyes came on to Garou. "He's acted like this since you two fought. Did you hurt him?"

Garou froze to her comment, he placed down his slice and tried to think over what he was going to say. With a sigh he nodded. "I did."

"Why?" she demanded. Her eyes bore into his, her face pouted with anger. "Why did you hurt my big bro?"

"I'm sorry I did." He said. "It wasn't right of me, I was… hero hunting, and your brother just got caught up in all of it. You see, I am trying to get stronger. And the only way for me to do that is to find and face stronger people than myself. Your brother thought, he put up a great fight against me!"

"If that's true, then why are you living here?"

'Damn, she's a sharp one.' Garou thought.

"Hey Zenko." Both paused and turned as Bad got himself out of bed. "How about we interrogate him later. For now, let's just have pizza."

Her glare didn't lighten, Garou was more reluctant to eat now than before. Yet Bad sat down and took his fair share of the pie. There was no dinner conversation after that. No one really knew what to say to the other! Garou owes Zenko and explanation, Bad can't tell her what's happening and Zenko knows something is going on! The food was polished off, the pizza box put away, Zenko sat at the table with her arms crossed.

"Okay, what's happening?" she demanded. "Bad doesn't just let someone show up and live here. Even after he was telling him to go away, and yet he's in our kitchen. Bad has been acting weird all day…" she then paused. "Why is your neck sore?"

Bad's heart jumped into his throat, she saw the markings! "I… uh… It's…"

"I caused it." Said Garou.

"You hurt him in the neck!? WHY!" she demanded.

Garou sighed, he looked to Bad, and then to her. "I'm a vampire," he said as gently as he could. "And I have been searching for someone who is my match in blood. And I finally found it, your brother." He said.

Zenko sighed. "I knew it." She muttered.

"What do you mean you knew it?" demanded Bad. "How could you know anything about vampires?"

"Duh, I read!" she snapped back. "But also, it's the way he has been acting around you." She said and pointed to Garou. "He wanted to hurt you before, now, he doesn't. That was strange to me." She said. "Now he's helping run the house, he's concerned about you and taking care of me. If he were the way he was before, you wouldn't be letting him in the house or anywhere near us!"

She paused and turned to Garou. "You're here because you need my brother, don't you?"

He nodded. "I do, and I will need him sooner than later."

Bad cringed.

"Why him?" she asked. "Why do you need Big Bro? Why is he your match?"

Garou appeared to have trouble trying to explain it. He looked to her before stating. "It's complicated." Her arms crossed, her glare intensified. With a sigh, Garou then stated. "Did the other heroes tell you what happened when I became awakened Garou?" he asked Bad.

"You took out nearly all of S Class. Yea, why?"

Garou cringed. "I become that when I have deprived myself. I also didn't take human blood to live, I was drinking monster blood" He confessed. "That form I took, and the evolution of it… it was something I am not too proud of. I played it off to the others that it was what I wanted to become, but it isn't. I become something disturbing and unrelenting. It happens every so often when I cannot feed. But… with my match, my perfect match. I don't have to worry about becoming that again."

Zenko's glare lightened. "You need big brother to prevent you from turning into a monster?" she asked.

"Partly," said Garou. "There's another reason too… my thirst… is nothing like other vampires. It's constant and unrelenting, no matter how many I drink from it is never satisfied… until I found your brother." He explained.

"You never said that!" protested Bad.

"Didn't think I needed to. But it's true. The longer I go without blood, the more… untamed I become. I can drink blood from time to time from others, but it is never enough…"

Zenko turned to Bad. "You can't say no to him, can you?"

Bad sighed and shook his head. "I tried to, but even now, in my ears, I can hear his heart beating. It… it speaks to me." He whispered. Yet he was embarrassed. "Zenko, I don't know what is going to happen to me. I don't know what will become of me either. But I promise you. Nothing will harm you. Garou has vowed he will not hurt you and will protect you just as I would. But Sis, understand, I can't and don't have answers to explain everything right now."

Zenko froze, slowly she turned and stared at Garou. "You promise me, right now. You won't hurt my brother!" she stated. "I know what you need to do, but you promise, you won't do it on purpose or for the sake of hurting him!" she demanded.

Garou froze, but he nodded.

"And you promise me, here and now!" stated Bad. "When you do need to… not in front of her."

"That I can do." Garou said.

Bad merely nodded his head, he turned to Zenko and said. "Go do your homework."

She froze, but understood. Slowly, she slid out of her chair and retreated to her room. But she kept looking back, and saw Garou staring at Bad oddly…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Badum

Badum

Badum

Constantly, over and over in his ears, Bad heard it. Even during dinner when Zenko was trying to get a straight answer out of him, it was all he heard. Bad could only focus on Garou's heartbeat, calling to him. Wanting him. He tried to ignore it for as long as he could, but it was too much. He told Zenko to go do her homework, when she was gone from the room, Bad turned and glared at Garou.

His breath was quickening, he appeared almost unable to hold himself back. "Get it over…."

Before Bad could finish, Garou forced him out of his chair. He pinned Bad to the wall. His fangs pierced Bad's neck as he began to drink. Bad felt the blood rush out of him, the pain he felt was only for a moment, but then, he felt his heart sync with Garou's. They beat in perfect rhythm of each other, matching beat per beat. But the weakness began to take hold. "Enough… enough… ENOUGH!" Bad snapped as he shoved Garou off of him.

He was breathless, his arms trembled as his body began to shiver. Garou on the other hand was trying to regain himself. He appeared to have a moment of ecstasy, his tongue slowly traced over his lips as he savored the drippings. "My God…" Garou whispered. "This… this is magic."

"Like hell it is!" Bad snapped. But then. He remembered, that's twice now he let Garou drink from him. Three more times and the bond will be eternal. He shook his head with the idea, he couldn't go on living all eternity like this! His eyes gazed at Garou who came down from the high, he looked to Bad, but appeared appreciative of him.

"It's not pleasant, I'm sorry."

"Why don't I just donate blood? You know, give you blood packs or something?"

Garou shook his head. "The blood doesn't stay fresh that long, it needs to be directly from the source. Did you not feel it? When I fed, our heart synced! You are starting to feel something too, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Be honest, you felt something!" demanded Garou.

"I felt a pain in my neck, I felt my legs and arms go numb, and I got a chill from it all!"

Garou paused. "You didn't feel anything else?"

"What was I suppose to feel? Huh? You think I get a high off of this too?" Bad demanded. "Gah! You hurt man, you really hurt!" He stormed out of the room, Bad went to the bathroom and checked his neck. He will give Garou credit though, he managed to puncture through the same wounds he made the last time. Bad was quick to clean up the area, despite the stinging sensation from the disinfectant. Yet as he went to place on the bandage, the wound already began to heal over! It vanished without a trace, leaving no sigh of puncture wounds.

"There is one thing I didn't tell you."

Bad jumped as Garou suddenly came up from behind him. "Shit, don't do that!"

"I won't be able to soon enough." Said Garou. "But, the thing I need to tell you. When we bond. Not only does your strengths become mine… but mine can become yours."

Bad froze. "What?" he demanded.

"My strength… my power… as you saw just now, can become yours as well. We are three feedings away from making this a forever bond. When you are bounded to me… I will be your shadow."

"A blood sucking shadow."

Garou smirked. "Yes, but you will know this bond is forever, everything I possess can be yours through time and through strengthening our connection. You will be able to do most of the things that I can do."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" he demanded. "You don't get it, I don't want to do this! I don't want any part of this, I could give a damn if you starve. I want things to return to as they once were! Which would be you, out of my life and me raising my sister and be being a hero."

Garou appeared hurt. "But… you end my thirst." He said. "You have been told what I can do, you are the only one in this world that can stop that. Yet, you don't care?"

"I want some space from this. I need to think…" suddenly Bad's phone went off. The association was calling. "Bad here…" he said.

"Bad, we are having an important meeting tonight, can you get to headquarters please as soon as possible?"

"What? Now!?" he demanded. But then sighed, he will get some time away from Garou. Yet he thought of his sister. "I can't, I got my sister home…"

"I will look after her" Garou whispered. "Go, you need to go."

Bad growled. "I think I can get a sitter, just… give me time." He hung up shortly after, but turned and glared at Garou. "If anything happens to her… I will kill you myself. You won't get a single drop from me again and I don't give a damn if you become whatever the hell you were before. Got it!"

He got a nod from the human monster, from there. Bad went to Zenko, explaining he was going to a meeting. "Garou is here and he will stay with you." He said. With that, he took his leave and made his way to the association HQ in City A.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bad was one of the last heroes to arrive, not nearly as many S Class showed up, and yet they were here. However, he couldn't help but feel the stare he got from Puri-Puri Prisoner. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He insisted.

More heroes began to show up. Atomic, Silverfang, Zombieman, Pig God and Tatsumaki. Not quite a full house, and yet it must be for a reason. Zombieman stood up and stated. "You called this Prisoner, what's it about?"

Puri glared at Metal Bat. "We have someone with a secret in this room." He hand reached over and pulled down Bad's collar. Yet, he was surprised to see nothing there.

"Hey, hands off!" Bat said and smacked his hand away. "What's with that!?"

"I swore… I saw the marking. He's been bitten!"

Suddenly, the room paused and stared at Bad. "Metal Bat… is there something you want to explain?" asked Silverfang.

"Hell no!" he snapped. "Is this what this is all about? You called me to check for a hicky?" he demanded.

"A vampire bite is no laughing matter." Said Atomic. "We don't want to have to kill you, if that's the case."

Bad froze. "Kill me?" he whispered. "Wh… why would you want to kill me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" demanded Tatsumaki. "You get bit, you become a vampire, duh. We don't need a high powered one wondering the streets, feeding off the people they are suppose to protect. So say it now, or I will personally probe your mind. Did… you… get… bit!" she demanded slowly.

Metal Bat froze. He looked about the room. All of them bore this stare into him, one that he knew if he is caught in a lie, there is no escape. He wanted to say something, yet, felt unable to. He couldn't. "That settles it then." Atomic stood up, and reached for his sword.

Bad stood at the ready, if he is going down, he will go down fighting! With his bat in hand, he braced for war. That was, until Pig God stood up. "Enough."

The room froze.

Pig God hardly spoke a word. He is constantly eating. Yet he made the room freeze with one word! Bad began to feel his head spin once more, he suddenly began to feel… power… energies emitted off the S Class heroes in the room. The greatest one came off of Pig God himself. He just caught himself on the chair, unable to stay on his feet. Puri Puri Prisoner caught Bad as he began to slip off and hit the ground. He was out cold.

#

Everything ached.

Bad felt his whole body tremble, shaking out of weakness. For a moment, he thought he was done for, the S Class took turns beating the hell out of him, not even his fighting spirit would have pulled him out of that danger. Yet, as he came too, he found himself at a table. His arms cushioned his head as he came too.

Slowly, the room cleared, these strange boxes surrounded him. But he could smell it, food, there was food in the boxes! He didn't know what came over him but he knocked one down and began to shove anything and everything he could into his mouth! Slowly, he regained his strength, more and more he consumed the stronger and better he felt. When gratified, the pain vanished. Bad sighed out in contentment until he noticed someone sitting across from him.

Pig God!

But, that wasn't the strangest sight, he wasn't touching a single morsel! "Pig God… where…"

"It's just the two of us." He said. Pig God looked at him oddly. "You have been bit, haven't you?"

Bad found himself able to speak more freely this time. "I didn't know what happened, he got me when I was asleep." He explained. "Are… are you guys going to kill me?" he asked.

He shook his head to Bad. "No, if anything, you need to be kept alive. I won't allow anyone to harm you, for you have no idea how important you are right now." Pig God reached for one of the boxes and took a few bites. "Garou bit you, didn't he?"

Bad froze to the news, how did he know? He could only nod his head to him. "How…"

"Doesn't matter," Pig God paused as he ate a little bit more. "I have seen Garou at his worst, I am aware of his transformations, and I have felt his power. What happened in the monsters association was not his fault completely. It was the only plan we could make where he could expel this power of his without the world knowing the truth or allow him to harm innocent lives above. You are his match, and in this, I am confident we will never have to face such a monster again. There is something else you should know…" Pig God paused. "Garou has told you, you take away his thirst correct?" Bad merely nodded. "Garou's thirst… is beyond any vampire. It would take over 10,000 souls for him to relieve some of his pain from the constant thirst he suffers from. Yet, with you, he only needs to feed from you to quell it. However, I am worried for you. I have seen this happen before with others, you… you are different. Its far more rapid, your changes are drastic and very concerning. Just now, before you passed out, you felt power, auras, didn't you?"

Bad nodded. "It was like… I don't know, like a shock wave going through me…"

"You need to control that. There are those who can take people out with a mere pulse of their own power. You have become far more sensitive to it, and you will need to control it better. Yet, my other concern for you. You cannot afford to pass out like this, you won't be saved each time you do so."

Bad sighed. "What the hell can I do about it? Look, I don't even want to do this! I don't want to live the rest of my life as some sort of walking blood pack for Garou! It's not fair, it ain't right!"

"No it isn't fair. But, it is now your responsibility. I need to make certain you fulfill it." Pig God paused oddly, but then he began to reach over the table, offering his arm to Bad. "Drink from me."

"Wh… what? No! I ain't a vampire!"

"Drink!" Pig God demanded.

Bad refused to, he tried to explain he had no fangs, no urge for blood, nothing of the sort. "I ain't drinking nobody's blood! Not now, not ever!"

Pig God only smirked. Bad suddenly felt his body freeze in place, he couldn't move! "W…what's happening? I can't move! I…" suddenly his mouth forced open, Pig God placed his arm before him once more. Bad wasn't in control of his own actions when he lunged forward and bit into the S Class hero! The flesh was soft and tender, yet the moment he tasted the blood he tried to wrench himself free, but couldn't. He took only a mouthful when he was released. His mouth sealed itself shut, he couldn't open it to spit out the blood!

"Swallow it now, you won't regain control unless you do."

Bad cringed, with his eyes closed he gave a deep gulp and consumed the blood. He regained control once more, he wanted to throw up but couldn't bring himself to do that either. "What the fuck!" he demanded.

"You'll thank me later."

"What the hell was that for? Why did you make me do that?"

Bad felt a chill go through him, he felt everything go cold for but a moment until his senses suddenly spiked. He could smell, hear and see everything clearly. Until they dulled down once more. He felt his heart racing, but the burden on his head lifted. "Bad, do you know why we are called the S Class?" Pig God asked of him.

He shook his head. "I thought it was super…"

"For mortals, yes. But in reality, it's Supernatural. Nearly everyone in S Class has such abilities, but you haven't been able to see it. Originally, we had you join to keep a human perspective of things for us. I never thought you would become a half vampire, yet, there was something about you."

Bad still felt sick, but he realized something, everything he ate earlier no longer bogged him down. He felt comfortable. "What did your blood do to me?"

Pig God smiled. "Allowed you to eat great amounts in comfort, I have heard your appetite was growing. You haven't been able to keep up with it, you constantly feel full when you need far greater amounts of food to keep yourself going. This will allow you to eat now until you are content. Truly content."

"Thanks… I think…" He looked at the time. It was nearly midnight! "Shit, I got to get home!"

"Spend the night,"

"What?"

"You cannot go out at this hour, spend the night here."

"But my sister…"

"Is in safe hands, he vowed to you, didn't he? Promising to protect her? A vampire promise is something that cannot be broken, it is a great insult to the family if it is. Your sister is safe, you are not if you leave."

There was no choice, Bad nodded in agreement and found the sleeping quarters of the association and a bed to sleep on. His mind was racing now. The S Class are all hiding secrets now too! But, if that's the case, why did Atomic threaten to kill him?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"He should have been home by now…"

Garou paused as he heard the voice of Zenko. She was up pass her bedtime, but she wanted to have her brother tuck her in. Garou kept staring out the window, he too was getting concerned now. Bad left at 6:30 it was nearing 10. "I think he is going to spend the night at the association," said Garou. "I already got your lunch made. What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

Zenko was silent, but then she began to cry. It startled him, as she tried to stop herself. "I don't want to lose my brother!"

Garou felt his heart break, he knows what he is doing to her is wrong, he is taking away her only family left in the world. Without hesitation, he scooped her up off her feet and brought her to her bedroom. He didn't place her down just yet, he held her for a while. Despite the fact she and Bad are siblings, she smelt nothing like Bad. Their blood was similar but vastly different in his mind.

He sat on the corner of her bed and held Zenko tightly. "Your brother is a hero, right?" he asked. Her head nodded. "Heroes do great deeds for the greater good of all right?" again, she nodded. "This is the greatest deed he could ever do. Not just for me, but for others as well. I am sorry it had to come to this, I truly am, but I don't get to choose who my match is. Nor is he able to refuse it."

"What will happen to him?" she asked.

He sighed. "He won't age anymore. The way he is now, is how he will stay from here on, after we bond, he will be a half vampire and will live at my side until the end of days."

"wh… what if something happens to him? What if something happens to you?" she asked.

This, he was reluctant to speak. He shook his head to her. "No, I can't tell you that, not yet, not now."

Her sobbing began to subside. She nestled into Garou's chest. "Will you keep us together? Will I be able to stay with Bad?"

"For as long as you want."

"Can I become like him? Can you make me…"

"No" Garou said flat out. "I wouldn't do that to you anyway. You are far too young to understand this, but if you become like your brother now, you will forever stay this age, your mind will mature, but your body wouldn't. I have seen vampires go mad in such a state. They appear too young to be taken seriously, but they are too old to act the age they appear."

"Are there others like you?"

He paused again. "Yes, and some are far closer than you think." He felt her heart race. He was scaring her. "But…" he said. "There are very specific rules, vampires have rules that must be followed or they risk insulting the family. If one insults the family, they are killed for it."

Her heart settled, "Do… you really care about my brother?" she asked. "Despite the fact that you two have fought before, I have noticed the way you are looking at him. You almost appear to admire him from a distance…"

Now his heart was racing, Garou never thought of it, but there was something about Bad that made him feel… different. Bad made him feel stronger and more aware of the world before and around him. There was a sense that he could truly be part of it, if he had someone to share it with.

"Is he just your blood bank to you?" she demanded.

"No," he said. "He's more than that. Far more…"

"Have you told him?"

He shook his head. "How can I? After what I am making him become, what I am turning him into. What would you do in my shoes?"

He felt her snuggle in closer to him. "Tell him everything," she said. "He's my brother, he would understand. For you, tell him. That way he knows he is something more than a meal to you." He felt Zenko drift off to sleep in his arms. Garou didn't have the heart to tuck her in just yet, but he looked down, smiling at her.

"Out of the mouth of babes," he gave her a kiss on her forehead before tucking her in. Just as he did, he felt something. A presence close to the house… too close for comfort.

Garou rose and locked her window and closed the door. He knew that presence! He stormed out of the house, and yet stood just before it.

'Garou'

His name was whispered, but he could hear it clear as a bell. 'Brother,' he whispered back.

A laugh began to echo in the streets, it was him. He sneered and peered over his shoulder. "You're not one to confront someone head on, are you brother?"

"Still feeling brave are we? I'm amazed at you, you actually let this one live! You killed your other matches, how come this one is so different?"

He growled, turning around, he confronted his sibling. "I didn't kill them! Why would you care, Amai?"

Amai Mask smiled, his eyes glowed under the moonlight as he began to snicker. "Oh, you have no self control like me. Besides, I don't need blood to live. Daddy was certainly a terrible influence on you."

Garou hissed. "You know the rule…"

"I won't be breaking the rules dear brother. You haven't heard yet either. Your little chew toy drank from a god this night," he muttered reluctantly.

He froze to the news. "Drank from a God? You don't mean…"

Amai nodded. "Pig God, has taken an interest in Bad. Since when does a god get caught up in our little feud? Especially the likes of him!"

Garou couldn't believe it, Pig God doesn't interfere unless absolutely necessary. Was this important enough for him to? Amai however began to peer at the house, shaking his head at it. "Such poor accommodations. Why live in a squalor?"

"Because he lives here, he's content here and I am ensuring his happiness!"

Amai laughed. "His happiness? Since when does that matter? Matches are meant to be one thing and one thing only, a food source for the likes of you! You don't care about their happiness, how content they are. They are to ensure YOUR needs, no one else matters, no one else… should matter."

He knew that tone. Garou growled. "I know you are planning something! I don't care for it, Amai, for once, leave me alone! I'm 1800 years old!"

"You act like a 1200 year old."

"Shut up!"

Amai only smiled, he backed off for the moment, yet kept looking back at the house. "Such a pity, he will outlive his loved one. Oh well, such is life…" Amai turned and began to walk away, but paused. "Congratulations on your new match. Here's hoping he lasts longer than the last one…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bad woke with a headache the next day.

If was as if he could hear the world around him waking up and starting their day long before he was ready to. Still, it was morning, he was safe to go back home now. Slowly he picked himself out of bed, but there was a note under his doorway. 'Come get something to eat before leaving P.G'

Bad felt his stomach roar with hunger, despite the feast he had last night he needed more to eat now. With a sigh, he pushed himself out the door and went to get something. He wondered his way into the cafeteria of the Heroes Association and found a table reserved just for him! It was full of food, most of it were his favorites. He sat down and began to eat, however the stares from the other heroes were ones he can do without. He turn and glare at them oddly. "What's your problem!" he demanded. They would instantly turn and go back to their own meals or discussions. Bad was half way through the table. There was enough there to feed most of the S Class, yet he was eating it all to himself!

"My, that is some appetite you have."

Bad froze when he heard the voice of Amai Mask lingering beside him. "The fuck you want?" he demanded with his mouth full.

Amai smirked. He took a seat and merely watched Bad continue to eat. "I heard a little rumor going around…" he said offhandedly.

Suddenly Bad stopped eating. He swallowed what was in his mouth before confronting Amai. "Rumor, what rumor?" Bad knew he has to play dumb to this, after all, he doesn't know much anymore, let alone who is really a hero in this association.

Amai gave a gentle smile. "No need to hide it, I know donor when I see one. Let me guess, he's taken from you a few times now, hasn't he?"

Bad sneered as he turned away embarrassed. "What if I told you, there was a way to stop it?"

This got his interest. Bad turned and stared at Amai who became quite serious. "There's a way?" he asked.

Amai reached into his shirt, there he held out a necklace with a strange charm on it. It appeared like a capital A connected to a cross "This… will repel a vampire." He explained. "Not just any vampire, blood sucking kind. They cannot bare to be around this symbol, wear it, and he cannot take any more of your blood. If he cannot take any more, a bond will not be forged. If one can abstain long enough from being bitten, the affects will be undone. You can return to a human state again…"

Bad reached for the pendent, however, Amai tucked it back into his shirt. "Ah ah, if you want this, you need to do something for me!" he insisted.

This was getting suspicious. Bad didn't like Amai Mask for many reasons, one being he looked down at him all the time. The other, he just didn't like the vibe he gave off. Even now, he could feel it seething. It was unsettling, and yet Bad was willing to overlook it to become normal once more. "What do you want?"

Amai grinned. "I have needs of my own, one happens to be the need for some… answers. I wish to know… how did you draw blood out of Pig God?"

Bad froze to the question. "That's it?" he demanded. "I didn't! He made me do it, but I didn't do anything!"

Sweet mask was curious. "Oh? He drew his own blood?"

"Yes… no… I don't know! I didn't have control over my own body!"

"I see… what did it taste like?"

"It tasted…" Bad froze. "How did you know I took blood from Pig God?"

Amai only smiled as he reached into his shirt and took off the pendent. He left it on the table and left without another word. Bad stared down at it for a moment. If that can truly repel Garou, he can prevent himself from being turned into a half vampire.

He reached towards it, but also hesitated. Something ate away at Bad, he knows what is becoming of him, he doesn't want to, but, he felt Garou's need of him. Almost like it was desperate, and yet, he doesn't want to live forever just to be that. Either way, he reached over and took the pendent and tucked it into his pocket. He will kept it for now, and consider his options.

#

He made it home a few hours before Zenko needed to be picked up. He was just at the doorway when he heard it.

Badum

Badum

Badum

But the pace of it, was much faster than it normally was. Was Garou desperate? Was he starving? Bad unlocked the door, by the time he crossed into the threshold he was grabbed, pinned to the wall and the fangs pierced his neck! He began to feel it, the rush this time around, he could sense how Garou felt, the bliss he gained with each mouthful. Their hearts fell into sync once more until Bad had enough. "OFF!" with a harsh shove, Garou was pushed away hard. Even he was startled as to how strong Bad was becoming.

Bad recoiled, grabbing the side of his neck, yet felt the wound instantly heal over once more. "Damn it! ASK!" he snapped.

Garou froze, he appeared ashamed of what he did. "I… I'm sorry." He muttered. "Is everything okay… you smell different."

"Fine! Just… fine…"

There was awkward silence between the two. Garou offered to help Bad to a chair but he refused the assistance, instead, Bad made his way to the couch where he flopped down and recovered from the blood loss. "Is this how it's going to be? One moment, you're fine, next thing I know I am pinned to a wall getting drained? I mean, what the hell man!"

"I… really needed you." Garou whispered. "I don't know why, but my thirst is getting worst than usual."

"I thought I was suppose to be quenching that? Isn't that how its suppose to go? You drink from me and that goes away, or are you not getting enough?" Garou was silent, Bad slowly sat up, realizing the truth. "You aren't, are you?"

"It's just…"

"It's what?"

Garou froze but sighed. "No, I'm not. When you push me off, I am near the point of feeling full. But, I don't tell you that, since I respect you. When you refuse to give me anymore, I won't take it by force."

"But you could, couldn't you?"

He nodded. "Bad…" Garou said but stopped himself.

His heart began to fill Bad's ears once more. It was drastically different. It was yearning. Bad stood up, he pulled back his shirt and sighed. "Do it."

"What?"

"Take it, take what you need. Just leave me enough to get through the day."

Garou froze but he didn't refuse. He was more careful this time, he didn't force Bad to the wall, he didn't pin him down, he merely embraced him before sinking his fangs into his neck once more. Bad could feel it this time, it was painful. Unlike the other occasions, he could shake it off. This… this felt like hell! His body began to go numb, his arms trembled as his legs began to shake. When Garou pulled away, Bad collapsed to his knees! "Bad!"

He began shaking, and couldn't stop. He wasn't cold, just… weak… "Wh… why…" he asked.

Garou knew too, his arms began trembling as well, Bad noticed his legs too were starting to shake. He was feeling his pain! "The bond… it's nearly forged…"

Bad cringed at the thought, he nearly forgot that on the fifth bite, he will be bonded with Garou, forever.

He couldn't get himself up this time, Bad was stuck on the floor trying to regain himself. But, if this is how it's going to be, how much Garou needs to take from him to keep his urges at bay, it's a hell he doesn't want to endure. "I can't do this…"

"Bad, it was…"

"I ain't going to do this no more!"

He turned and looked up at Garou, who was stunned. "But… I need you. I need you to help me!" he pleaded.

"No… NO MORE! I can't go on like this, I can't even stand on my own goddamn feet because of you! I want you out."

Garou froze, as if his heart just broke. He wanted to speak, until Bad reached into his pocket and took the pendent out. A look of devastation came over the human monster. "Where…"

"Amai Mask gave it to me! He said blood suckers can't stand this symbol. The buffet closes!" With that he placed the pendent on. Garou shook his head in disbelief.

"You have to take it off!"

"I ain't taking it off, go on, go ahead and bite me!"

Garou couldn't. Strength began to return to Bad's body, he stood up and confronted the vampire in the room. "You ain't so tough now huh? I ain't going to be your match no more. I won't live my life just to be your walking blood bar, I got more to live for than you. I want you out, I want you to disappear, and I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Bad… please listen to me. You have to take that pendent off. It's not what it seems…"

"It's working for me. Now, get!"

There was hesitation, yet, he did was he was told. Garou left that moment, slamming the door behind him. Bad sighed aloud, it was over. Finally over.

Checking his watch, he knew he had to go get Zenko from school. At last, he can return her to a normal life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. Bad was all smiles as he waited outside the school for Zenko. When she emerged, she was smiling back at him. However, she froze. Looking about, she appeared to be trying to find someone in the crowd. "Hey little sis, what are you looking for?" he asked.

"Garou, where's Garou?" she questioned.

"Oh, he ain't coming by no more. It's just you and me now, from here on. No more of this crazy stuff happening."

She froze to the news. "But… he told me last night you were more to him than what is being said."

Bad stared at her oddly he knelt down and looked his sister in the eyes. "Huh? What does he mean by that. Look, little sis, I was nothing more than an all you can eat buffet to him. You think I want that for you? I don't want you growing up thinking big bro is nothing more than a vampire's lunch!"

She shook her head to it. "I never thought of you as that. Bad, I know how he feels about you. You aren't a mere meal for him… I mean, if you meant nothing to him. Wouldn't he just take you away, place you somewhere you would never escape from just so he could have you all to himself?"

Bad froze to the thought. Never did he consider that. Garou was rough when he fed off of him, but afterwards, he made certain Bad was okay. He would help him up, ensure he had plenty to eat. If he were just a mere meal ticket, he wouldn't do any of that for him. "Bad… what's that?"

Zenko noticed the necklace. Bad stared down at it. "Oh, Amai gave it to me. I used it… I used it to get rid of Garou. A vampire that takes blood cannot harm you if one wears it."

She was fast. Zenko wrenched the necklace off his neck. "Bring him back!" she demanded.

"Z…"

"Bring him back!" she said more sternly. "Bad, he's not out to hurt you on purpose, if he was, he could have done it many times over by now. Why hasn't he!"

"Little sis. I want what's best for you… for us."

"Then get him back!" Her foot stomped firmly. "He cares about you, he loves you! But you don't love him, do you?"

Bad froze. "He does?"

"Yes!" she announced. "He wanted to tell you today, he wanted you to know how he really felt. Bad, I know… I know you won't be the same after this is all said and done, but, I know when he is around, someone is looking out for you. Someone can help protect you so I don't have to worry…"

"That's adorable!"

Bad shot to his feet as he turned and saw Amai Mask. "What do you want?" questioned Bad.

"Oh, I came to take what's mine."

"What do you mean, what the hell are you talking about?"

Amai grinned. "That little pendent I gave you, do you know why it repels blood sucking vampires?" he questioned. "It's simple really, it's my mark. It's for them to know that this particular human is mine and mine alone! Didn't Garou tell you he had other matches, but they all died… suddenly."

Bad felt his blood run cold. Garou never said a word about it, and yet, coming from Amai, he felt those words to be true. "Now, far be it from me to explain this, but Garou has this great power he refuses to unleash upon the world. Dare I say, he could live as a god if he wanted to with said power. But no, he spends years hiding it. Fighting it to ensure it doesn't just burst out of him and upon the innocent masses. Why did you think he was so thrilled to have found you?"

"You… you knew this whole time it was Garou who bit me?"

"My brother is very predicable…"

"Brother…"

"Now, you need to come with me. I have needs of my own that you can fulfill!"

Bad armed himself, he took aim at Amai. "Like hell I am going anywhere with you!"

"You don't have a choice…" The veins grew on his neck, his eyes turned a blood red as he aimed his hand towards Bad's chest. Yet, he was stunned, Bad wasn't reacting… but Zenko was.

She was forced forward, but had no control over her body. She couldn't stop the pull. "AAAHHHH! Stop it! Please!" she begged.

Her hands were clenching the pendent, but she couldn't let go of it. "Sis! Let it go, drop it, drop it now!"

"Oh, I get the little one? Even better. Come now sweet child. You are going to help sustain me…"

Bad took aim. He tried to strike Amai's head, yet was stunned when he caught the bad and didn't even flinch. "Pitiful." He struck Bad across the chest, sending him flying into the streets! Bad was quick to recover but they were gone. Zenko and Amai were gone!

"SIS! ZENKO!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bad fell to his knees, his heart racing in his chest.

"What's… happening to me?" his ears began to ring, suddenly, he began to hear voices. Looking about, whispers came over his mind, people who were thinking in their heads were now thinking in his.

"What do I do for supper tonight?"

"Is that Metal Bat on the sidewalk? Is he okay?"

"I should tell daddy I dropped my school bag in the mud again."

"Does the dog really need to be walked when I get home?"

"Come sweet child… I know the prefect place to take you. No one will disturb us…" Bad froze, that was Amai's voice! He tried to focus again, trying to get into Amai's head, but couldn't. Instead, he was seeing flashes. Glimpses of locations, some were vaguely familiar to him, but then, they sight began to clear. The old rusted down fence, the quarantined area of City Z. No one dares go there anymore. Not after the battle against the monsters association.

"Wait… He's taking her there… No one lives there. No one will bother him… Zenko, I'm coming!" Bad ran off like a shot. Not even he could believe his own speed as he raced pass cars and people. Nothing stood in his way, nothing was going to stop him, Metal Bat is going to get his sister home!

#

Amai found a nice small spot.

From there he lay Zenko down and smiled upon her. "I had truly wished your brother kept that necklace on. Want to know a little secret? My little brother, Garou has had plenty of matches in his immortality. I knew of them of course, but mother insisted that he not keep one. After all, mother wanted him to be miserable and despise himself for what he is! So, I did what any good son would do. I told my brother's past matches of a way to 'repel him'. My symbol is known in my family. My marking of property in a sense, to my brothers they know that the mortal wearing or holding my mark… is mine!"

Zenko began to sob. "Oh child, don't weep. You are going to keep me looking this perfect! Granted, I don't need you really. I just want to torment my brother and those around him. After this, Metal Bat will want nothing to do with him…" Amai suddenly paused. He saw something coming right at him, something fast. "Well, I'll be!"

Metal Bat had caught up!

He came to a sudden stop, a great gust of wind followed. He stood at the ready with his bat in hand. "Come on asshole! Get down here, I'll fight you for my sister, one on one! Let's dance pretty boy!"

Amai merely smiled, he lifted Zenko up off the ground and over his shoulder. "You… fight me? Don't make me laugh. You maybe strong for a mortal… well… temporary mortal. But you lack the power to face me head on! Besides, you aren't worth my time."

"Then face me!"

Bad froze, standing on a pile of rubble across from Amai was Garou! He made his way down towards his brother, staring down Sweet Mask. "I knew all along it was you killing my matches. You do know what happens to me when I don't get enough blood? You do know I have a thirst like father did, and yet, you want me to kill thousands for the sake of it, when one will do?"

Amai smirked. "Mother liked you better when you killed in great numbers."

"Mother can go to hell!" Garou snapped back. "Let the girl go, you don't need her, you just want to harm Metal Bat. I do that enough as it is!"

Sweet Mask laughed. "I don't think so little brother, she holds my pendent. I never forced it upon her, so she is mine to claim. However… we can make a trade… Your match for her."

Metal Bat began to step forward, he was going to take Amai up on it, yet Garou stopped him. "He lies."

"What do you mean, he's lying? I will switch places with my sister!" protested Bad.

"Even if you do. After he kills you, he will kill her. He has done this before. Many times with my other matches. In fact, this is how you got them, isn't it? Promising to free them from their bond to me, claiming the mark will repel me when it only makes me honor the promise given, not to harm or take a human who bares your symbol!"

Amai laughed. "It took you 1000 years to realize that,"

"I knew, but I never got the chance to warn my matches, since they were desperate enough to listen to you."

"None of them made it to the fourth bite!" laughed Amai. "They truly think that it will be a life of hell for them. To give you blood for the rest of their life, granted, I wouldn't want the job either. Especially if to goes to allowing you to live more comfortably!" Sweet Mask paused. "If you won't trade, then let's settle this the old fashion way. A bet, you win, you get the child… I win… I get him."

Garou turned to Metal Bat, there was a look of confusion on his face. "Wait, bet me?" he asked.

Turning back to Amai, Garou sneered. "He's not my property, he is his own man, his life isn't mine to control"

Bad suddenly grabbed Garou's arm, startling the former hero hunter. "Can you win?" Bad asked of him.

"What?"

"Can you beat him?" Bad asked again, but sounded far more desperate. "If you know you can, then do it. Place the bet… you bring me back my sister alive. You can have every drop of my blood… Every… last… drop!" Bad said.

His words surprised Garou, he looked back to Amai and gave a devious grin. "Deal" he announced.

Amai continued to laugh. "You are so full of yourself little brother. What makes you think you are anywhere near my level?"

"I'm not… I'm beyond it!"

The smile faded slightly from Sweet Mask. "Very well… prove it!" Amai vanished with Zenko in tow. Bad was about to run after him, but was stopped once more by Garou.

"No, he's mine. You'll just get in the way…" Garou turned and looked to Bad. "You promise? What you said just now… you promise that?"

Bad swallowed his pride, but he nodded. "Just… bring her back alive, please" he begged.

Garou nodded. "The hunt is on…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amai snickered. He thought to himself it was the easiest bet he has won yet from any of his brothers.

As he ran along the ruins, it will be difficult for Garou to keep up with him. After all, he knows his little brother well enough. He was strong in his transformed form, and yet now, he is in a weaker state.

He just peered over his shoulder to see if he was followed when suddenly…

BAM!

Amai was struck in the face! He dropped Zenko and hit the ground hard. His face nearly caved in once more, but he was quick to heal. "What on earth…"

As the dust settled, he saw Garou standing there, ready to fight! "Impossible! You cannot have such strength in this form!" he protested.

Garou merely smirked. "Do you know why I left home? Do you know why I spent the years wondering searching for not only my perfect match, but for means of getting stronger without having to take from the people of this world? No… of course you wouldn't. You don't understand how things are, how it is all connected."

Amai picked himself from the ground, he spat out a little bit of blood before staring at Garou with anger in his eyes. "Mother wouldn't appreciate the fact you made me bleed."

"Mother can go to hell, so can you!"

He made his move. Garou was able to run faster than Amai's eyes could see. Much to the shock of his older brother. He felt strike after strike come over his body. Each blow cracked his bones, forced the air from his lungs and made his heart race within his chest. He had yet to move or counter Garou, and yet, found himself unable to. When he stopped striking, Garou stood before him. Amai was reduced to his knees and yet stared at him, confused and bewildered to the power he obtained. "How…" he whispered.

Grabbing a fist full of his hair, he forced Amai to his feet, staring him in the eyes and said. "You never let me get very far when it came to bonding with my match. Most of the ones you killed, I bit merely once. Bad… I've had four times. Our last bite will bond us together. His strength…."

SMASH!

Amai took a cheep shot in. Forcing Garou to let go of him. He stumbled back as he landed strike after strike against Garou. From head to toe he landed 45 shots and made certain his little brother bled. As Garou stumbled, Amai took aim and sent him flying into the rubble with a single kick. Sweet Mask was able to heal his wounds instantly as he began to laugh aloud. "You and your silly fantasy!" he announced. "Oh dear little brother, you have so much to learn. You have never been stronger than me, let alone able to defeat me. Even just now! I let you strike, to give you that false sense of security, thinking you had a chance!" He slowly approached where Garou lay, he had yet to move. "Come now, little brother. What could you possibly do to defeat me?"

There was a twitch. Amai froze, he knows he hit Garou hard enough to knock him out. Yet, why is he moving?

He watched as his fists clenched, slowly he picked himself out of the rubble and glared at Amai with such hate. "You forget who my match is. The one with the fighting spirit…" With that, Garou snapped to his feet. He charged Amai with such force it threw him back as he plowed him through fallen building, rubble and anything that would cause him pain! With every ounce of his strength, he twisted and turned until he threw Amai to the streets a hard as he could!

The earth shook and trembled under them. The burst of dust and smoke filled the air until it came to settle once more.

Garou held him down, keeping one foot on to his chest. "I could break you… here and now…" he warned. "But you know the rules. Blood cannot kill blood. However…" he pressed down, forcing Amai's ribs to the point of breaking. "Swear to me now, you will not come after Bad, his sister or their friends! SWEAR IT!"

Amai refused, until Garou pushed even harder, this time he heard them breaking. "OKAY! I SWEAR! I WON'T GO NEAR THEM AGAIN!" Garou let up, he took his foot off his chest and left him in the ground. Amai slowly picked himself up, yet stared at his younger brother walking away.

"WHY BOTHER!" he demanded. "You have a world to feed from! You can live off of the population and still you rather stay with one? One mere being for all immortality? What's the point?"

Garou froze, he turned his head just far enough to glare at Amai Mask. "You would never understand, for you never see beyond yourself."

He was battered, bloodied and wounded. Garou could feel himself weakening. He needs to get to Bad… but he doesn't know if he has enough strength to do it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"ZENKO!"

Despite Garou insisting he stay behind. Bad knew he couldn't. Not with his sister's life at stake. He went running as fast as he could to catch up. He was stunned though. His speed, agility it was all getting stronger and more powerful. He never possessed such strength before, but there was no time to dwell on it. Bad froze when he saw a cloud dust erupt. "That's got to be them!"

Running faster now, he made his way over to the battlefield, there, he paused, it appeared everyone was gone.

Badum

Badum

Badum

Badum

Badum

He heard Garou's heart, calling for him. He needed him.

"BIG BRO!" Zenko emerged from a fallen building, unharmed and safe.

"ZENKO!" he rushed to her, Bad scooped her up into his arms and clenched her tightly, she wasn't hurt, thank God. He kissed her forehead and wept. "I am so sorry…"

She returned to the embrace, but then saw something in the distance. "Big bro!"

He turned and saw him, standing on shaky legs was Garou. He looked up and smiled to Bad. "I did it." He said weakly.

Metal Bat carefully put Zenko down. He knew a deal was a deal. He took off his jacket and turned to his sister one more time. Her hand clenched on to his, Bad knelt down as she embraced him tightly. He could hear her trying to hold back her tears, when he let go, Metal Bat turned to Garou. Bad took a deep breath as he let go of her hand. He approached fearlessly. With what strength he had, Garou trembled and fell into his arms. Bad embraced him wholeheartedly. "You saved her… You saved my sister."

"I need to drink… can I drink from you?"

Bad froze. "You never asked before, but we made a deal. I keep my promises!" He braced for it, Bad knew it was coming, and yet a part of him still wasn't ready for it. It's the final bite, the one that will take him from the mortal world and bring into another. He felt Garou's mouth move, his fangs skim over his neck and then… the skin breaking.

Bad gasped as he felt the surge, this… was different than all the others. He began to feel things, he felt what was in Garou's heart and how he felt. He wasn't a mere meal ticket to him, he cares for him, loves him. Garou knew the sacrifice he was making, it was one he wished Metal Bat didn't have to make. Bad felt the love surging through him, that's what it was. He braced him tighter, as the blood loss was starting to get to him. Garou pulled away as Bad's eyes rolled back, he collapsed into Garou's arms…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It's the first I have seen of it."

"I just wished it had been me! Who wouldn't want to feel wanted like that!"

Bad's head was swimming. He felt strange, different in a sense. Slowly, his eyes opened once more. He was surrounded by most of the S Class heroes who stared down at him with great concern. "Ow…" were the first words out of him. "Where the hell…"

He tried to sit up, but was eased back down again. "Ease there, you had quite the trauma placed upon you. I haven't heard of a donor getting sucked three times in a single day." Said Zombieman.

His eyes widened. "So… you all…"

"They've known for a while." Bad turned towards the doorway, Garou leaned against it rather contently. He was smiling though.

"Garou… has been under the association's protection for some time now. You see, we are all aware of his capabilities, as well as why he was hero hunting, granted, I wish we could have gone a different path with that notion. Yet here we are," explained Silverfang.

"We have been attempting to help Garou find his match for the past few years. Without much luck until now. The first one he has successfully turned, is you"

Bad began to feel well enough to sit up, as he did. He looked down at himself. He didn't appear different, but he felt it, that was certain. "So… what now? I don't know what to do really."

Garou's smile grew. "We get to have an adventure!" he said with great excitement. "For this is all new to me too. Amai won't be bothering you or your sister anymore. Vampire promise and all, but now, we get to discover this together!"

Bad sighed as he laid back down in the bed. "Perhaps you need some time alone." Said Zombieman.

"Yeah, maybe." The room began to empty, yet Pig God remained. Garou waited for the other heroes to leave before closing the door.

"That was something stupid." Pig God announced, yet he turned his comment to Metal Bat. "You took something without knowing what it really was. That has to stop now!"

"Okay, I get it, it was stupid! I won't be doing that again," he said.

"Now… we need to finish the bonding process." Said Pig God.

"Wait, what? I thought it was done?"

Garou shook his head. "One more thing, I am linked to you now. You are partially linked to me, but we need to strength that… You need to drink from me."

Bad was confused. "Wouldn't that make me a full vampire?"

"No, to become a full vampire, I would have to take very last drop from you, bring you to the brink of death and hope to get my blood in you in time to turn your body. I won't do that to you, besides, you are a lot better warm than cold," he said with a grin.

"I am here to make certain it goes accordingly. Sometimes, vampires and humans can get over zealous." Said Pig God. "Garou…"

He nodded, helping Bad sit up, Garou lowered his sleeve, exposing his neck. Bad stared at it, but refused. "Why… why do I have to?"

"You have to bond with me! If you don't other vampires will try and take it, even if you are not their match, they will force their blood upon you. In doing so, I will lose my connect to you, my match will be no more. Please, drink!"

Metal Bat hesitated, but he keeps remembering the promise he made to Garou. Reluctantly, he leaned in his teeth were about to bit into his nack, when he paused. Something was wrong.

"No…" he said.

"No? What do you mean no?" demanded Garou.

Bad shook his head. "You aren't him."

Pig God stared at Garou, who had yet to move or denounce Bad's words. "His heart would be racing in his chest about now! I ain't hearing it. You ain't Garou!"

A smile came over him, he looked up to Pig God who nodded his approval. "He's learned well."

'Garou' slipped off the bed, only to grow up and out! Puri Puri Prisoner was a shape shifter!?

"Ugh! Oh God!" Bad sneered.

Puri sighed. "So close, I nearly had my own match. Oh well!" he turned to the door and opened it, the real Garou came in and his heart was beating like a jackhammer! "He didn't go through with it, he knew I wasn't you."

His heart settled, Garou let out a sigh of relief. "Wait, if he was outside the door, how come I couldn't hear his heart?!" Bad demanded.

"That would be me, blocking the power. I am capable of that." said Pig God. He turned to Garou and nodded. "Finish the bond."

With that Garou came to Bad's bedside. He revealed his neck and gave a nod. "I promise you… I will protect your sister as if she were my own." He vowed.

With a deep breath, Bad sighed, he looked to Garou and then to his neck, reaching over he bit into him. The blood trickled out and filled his mouth. One mouthful is all it took, one mouthful cemented their connection.

Bad felt his heart racing, even before swallowing the blood, he could feel it burn down his throat, his body felt as if it were ablaze. Then, Garou felt the same pain! The two folded over, as the pain soon subsided. Bad began to feel different instantly, he felt stronger already! "We better get you something to eat," said Pig God.

Bad's stomach roared. "Yeah, I could eat."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bad was stuffing his face.

He was taken to a different room to eat, but there he saw the small handful of the S Class heroes. They went around the table explaining why they were there and the true meaning and purpose of the S Class. "We're the Supernatural division of the association." Explained Atomic Samaria. "You see, we all have a connection to that part of the world, the unseen world. And most heroes in the association are part of that unknown world too. Amai Mask you have already met and dealt with."

"How the hell can he be a hero if he sucks the life force from people!" Bad demanded between mouthfuls.

"It's why he's a pop star." Explained Garou. "That life force is given to him by his fans. He only needs a little from each one to sustain himself. Which is why he's an actor, musician and a hero. Admiration is his blood. Easily obtain through fans." He explained. "My brother though doesn't know when enough is enough. Which is why he is kept in Class A. They allow him to think he is keeping the other heroes from Class S… in which he is, but it is also better to keep a closer eye on him."

"So… you knew that too? You knew Amai is Garou's brother?!"

"Yeah, but once again, bounded by a rule, you cannot point out the supernatural to others, not until they become one, or its life or death." Said Zombieman.

"Which brings us to you."

Bad froze.

"You're the first human to know of this, you are not going to spread about this little secret, right?" demanded Tatsumaki. "Because, if you do. We will kill you!"

"Excuse me…" growled Garou.

"Okay we won't kill you, but we will be pissed off!" said Tatsumaki

Bad gulped his pride and what food remained in his mouth. "I won't, I can't anyway… but what about Zenko? She knows the truth!"

"She is of no concern to us," said Atomic.

"She knows of her brother being between two worlds now. But she remains in the mortal realm. As long as she is aware of the rules and abides by them, she won't be harmed." Explained Puri.

"So… I'm half vampire… what does that even mean? I'm not dead, yet I am not mortal…"

"A half vampire is rare, there are some who do tend to need blood to live. Yet again that is rare, you are fulfilling your purpose well. As long as you maintain your strength, keep up with your meals, you should be fine." Explained Zombieman. "It's best you not really think about it. Your purpose now is to ensure Garou is tended to. If it weren't for you, we would have another episode on our hands of him losing control of himself. Not to mention thousands of lives being lost just to keep his urge to drink down."

Bad finished off his meal, he muffled a burp when he felt strange. As quickly as he ate, he felt his body surge with energy and strength! His heart began to beat rather strangely, but then he heard Garou's.

"At last…" he sighed. Garou went behind him and sunk his fangs in. Bad gasped, but it wasn't painful. Not even the loss of blood bothered him this time around, Garou didn't take as much, but when he was done. Bad didn't feel weak at all. He felt… good.

"Not bad, I say he is getting the hang of it." Said Atomic. "See as a half vampire, you are more resilient to pain. Not to mention you are maintain yourself, so the blood loss won't affect you as much."

"Wait, I got to know, before, in the last meeting. You said you were going to kill me if I was bitten. Why did you say that?!" Bad demanded.

"What…" demanded Garou.

"Hey, whoa, it was a miss understanding…"

"He did it to get Bad's heart to race." Said Pig God. "He knew if Bad's heart raced, he was still human. Had he been turned into a vampire, no one in that room would hear his heart beating as loud as it did."

Garou still growled. "Don't ever scare him like that again!"

Bad felt his neck, but was relieved to feel the wound already healed over. "So… what now? What's my next step?"

"Simple, you are still Class S hero Metal Bat, you still fight monsters and you live your life the way you always do." Said Tatsumaki. "It's not rocket science!"

"Yeah, but how? Knowing this… what I am… there's others… how do I go about living like this?"

"You aren't living it alone." Said Garou. "You have me, you have Zenko."

"I still don't quite know how to feel about you yet, Garou. I'm working on it… I'm just conflicted…"

"Give it time, I am sure you'll know sooner than later. In the mean time, I am not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Tell me about it."


End file.
